


Tears Us Apart

by J_ACE



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco makes an brief appearance, Flash!Sebastian, M/M, Slight trigger warning, killerfrost!Blaine, mention of a needle but not a very descriptive use of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ACE/pseuds/J_ACE
Summary: "Tell me something."It was a tiny plea, a tiny voice that somehow found the courage to rise out of his throat and out of his mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is kind of dead but my angsty love for it isn't. 
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone or (maybe even) a prequel to Slows Us Down. So, what doesn't tears us apart, slows us down.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tell me something.”

 

It was a tiny plea, a tiny voice that somehow found the courage to rise out of his throat and out of his mouth. He needed to know, he really did.

 

Silently, he watched as Sebastian turned to face him, dejected. He knew his boyfriend needed comforting — he recognized the way his shoulders slumped accompanied by the all too familiar frown. He was a scientist — a doctor — after all, he was trained to categorize body parts. He couldn’t help it if he paid extra special attention to loved ones.

 

But now was not a time for comfort. Now was a time for answers.

 

“Did this happen before? Before you —” he paused, unsure on how to keep his emotions intact.

 

He saw Sebastian open and close his mouth. That was all he needed before a sob broke free from his mouth. He squeezed himself tighter, wishing to just disappear, wishing to have Sebastian’s speed for a second. He just wanted to get away.

 

“Blaine, please…”

 

Quickly, Blaine took a step back from Sebastian’s approach. He watched Sebastian pause for a second but knew it wouldn’t last. He did love being held when he was hurt.

 

“Stop.” He whispered as Sebastian attempted to embrace him.

 

“Blaine, please, let me help you. Let me just—”

 

Faster then Blaine could have credited himself for, he raised his hand to get ready to shove Sebastian away when ice daggers began to curl out of his fingers. His hand and the attached icicles were mere inches away from Sebastian’s chest.

 

Recoiling, Blaine looked down at his hand as his eyes widened as he slowly came to terms to his body’s quick response. Closing his eyes, he let out a cold breath before focusing on getting the ice to retreat. When he opened his eyes, they were gone.

 

“Blaine—”

 

“Stop.” He said coldly, the darkness beginning to seep into his voice. “Stop saying my name. Just stop. I can’t control this. I can’t control _myself_. You may not care about the repercussions of your actions but I do and I really don’t want your blood on my hands.”

 

He watched as Sebastian flinched as he felt a little bad but empowered by his own words. He also watched as Sebastian’s eyes flashed up to his hair. It must be going white again. That meant his eyes were going blue too. Great.

 

Straightening himself up, Blaine made his way over to the monitors. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the intercom.

 

“Cisco, please come to the cortex before I lose myself again. And please bring the X-9 serum.”

 

Shaking his hands, Blaine watched as mist began to form.

 

“X-9 serum? Blaine, what the hell is that?” The concern in Sebastian’s voice was very evident. If only he seemed to care before fucking up.

 

“Well, since discovering these,” gesturing to his hands, he looked back at Sebastian, “and learning that I become an evil-fucking bitch since I can’t control it, I needed a quick solution.”

 

Watching as Cisco came in with the shot and a glare to Sebastian, Blaine flashed a strained smile.

 

“And since we didn’t want to worry you after your father’s death and defeating zoom, we decided to keep this from you until you were ready or Blaine’s powers got too out of control.” Cisco continued as he helped Blaine sit down.

 

“I got it from here but I’d like it if you stayed while I question _him_.”

 

“No problem, B. I got your back.”

 

Uncapping the needle, Blaine took another deep breath as he willed himself to relax in his chair. Taking the shot, he began to shake frantically as it began to do its job. Letting out a pained groan he began to feel like he was losing himself again.

 

“Blaine, I am so sorry.” 

 

Opening his eyes, Blaine stared down at where Sebastian had situated himself on his knees in front of him.

 

“Save your apologizes. I want answers.”

 

“We both do.” 

 

“You’re going to answer this with the truth. Don’t lie. Especially not to me or even Cisco, not after what we have all been through.” He said firmly before continuing, “Did I have these powers before? And if I did, did I become _her_?”

 

He watched Sebastian shift uncomfortably. “You didn’t even have the meta-human gene before I created flashpoint. Cisco still had the same powers but they weren’t as developed.”

 

Holding himself up, he looked down at Sebastian. “So what you’re saying is that you’re the reason why I can’t contain myself. That when you created flashpoint you — you gave me these powers?”

 

“Yes.”

That’s all he really wanted to know for now. Standing up, he moved towards the exit before pausing and looking back at Sebastian.

 

“Was I not enough for you?” He demanded suddenly. “I know that you lost your dad and I saw you mourn — I held you, I did everything you needed me too. And I know that our _this_ ” the word love felt too heavy on his tongue, “is not the something as what you had with your father. You’re the love of my life or at least you were but— but was I wrong to think that we could get through this together? That all the years we’ve spent together planning our future or even the fact that I was the first person you told about your powers — does that mean nothing?” _Do I mean nothing?_

 

After a long, silent pause, Blaine had heard enough. 

 

“Never mind. Don’t tell me. Just leave me alone.”


End file.
